


Kisses and kittens

by SportyMari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Maddie’s parents were not nice people to Buck, Christmas Presents, Eddie wants to see Buck smile again, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kitties & puppies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Based on the prompt: Eddie buys a small animal for Buck but Buck thinks that Eddie’s going to take it away like his parents took his pets away when he was a growing up.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 350





	Kisses and kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Buddie doc so be nice in the comments pls. Thank you and enjoy the story. 
> 
> It completely derailed at some point.

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and Eddie and Christopher were Christmas shopping for the 118. Eddie already had a present in mind for Buck. 

Eddie had noticed a small picture of young Buck and a small puppy in his locker the other day. He wanted to question Buck about who the puppy is but by the time he wanted to ask about it, Buck had already left the locker room. During the day, Eddie had forgotten about it until they got home and Christopher started talking about a girl in his class and how she got a White Shepard puppy, named Snowflake. Immediately, Eddie got the idea. 

So now here they are, Buck in a men’s store getting Bobby a new tie and the Diaz boys trying to find Buck a present. 

“Dad, look over there” Christopher pointed at a pet store. Eddie high fived his son and together they walked into the store. 

“Hello! How may I help you gentlemen today,” an overly excited woman asked the Diaz boys. Just as Eddie was opening his mouth to explain, Christopher was already saying it. 

“I want to see some pets. My other dad loves animals so we want to surprise him with a pet this Christmas!” Eddie froze where he was standing and looked down at his son in confusion and awe. The lady seemed less excited than when they had entered the store but nonetheless showed them some of the pets. 

First she took them to see the reptiles. They had snakes, turtles, a tortoise, spiders, and a chameleon. Christopher said no to every single one of them. The lady took them to where the bunnies were. Christopher told her they live in a mansion so it would get lost. Eddie tried not to laugh at her slightly annoyed look that turned to a relieved look when another person came into the store. 

“Well the dogs and cats are over if you want to see those. I have to help that other customer” and the lady ran off. 

“Thank goodness. I don’t like her” Christopher moved to where the dogs were. Eddie couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“You see any puppy you want to adopt? We don’t just have to get something for Buck, you know?” 

“I know dad. Can we adopt that little puppy today?” Chris was pointing at a little lemon and white puppy with butterfly like ears. Eddie saw it and fell in love with it immediately. He agreed and they moved on to the kittens. Both Diaz boys noticed the perfect kitten for Buck. It was a tiny brown kitten that kept rolling around the box with its claws in a yarn ball. She let it go and hissed then tackled it. Christopher was laughing at the kitten. 

“Son, we have found what we are looking for. Shall we buy her for Buck and that puppy for you? We need to throw him off the scent somehow” Eddie kneeled down in front of his son. 

“Yeah! Let’s adopt them! We can give the kitten to him on Christmas!” Christopher looked so excited that Eddie had to laugh. “Ma’am? We need some help here” 

ECBDECBDECBDECBD

It was Christmas Day and the 118 fire fam were celebrating at Bobby and Athena’ house. Eddie was getting more and nervous as the day progressed. He and Christopher has picked up the small kitten already from his Abuela’s house this morning. Buck had slept at his own place last night so they didn’t have to worry about spoiling the surprise. Eddie put it in a travel crate with a blanket over it. Luckily there was still a gap so they didn’t have to worry about it not being able to breath. When Eddie and Christopher arrived at the party, Athena, who was in on this surprise as well, rushed to take the crate from Eddie and put it in May’s room. 

“The kids are outside watching a movie. The adults are in the kitchen,” Athena three over her shoulder as she left. 

“Where’s Bucky?” Christopher asked. 

“Kids are outside” Athena winked at Christopher, who laughed and went over to where the other kids and Buck were. Eddie smiled and went to join the adults.

“Well look who finally decided to come join the best party of the year” Chim joked. 

“Yeah well Cap’s parties are always amazing. No way I was going to kiss this.” 

“So…a little birdie told me that you have an extra special present for Buck.” Maddie nudged Eddie’s shoulders. 

“Haha yeah. But I’m not saying anything to you big mouths. It’s a surprise for Buck and only Athena and Bobby are allowed to know.” Eddie nudged Maddie back. 

“Why only them?” Karen asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

“They’re Buck’s parents. Plus I needed Athena’s help hiding it from Buck so naturally Bobby found out as well.”  
Eddie replied. The others all laughed as Athena came walking in with Bobby behind her. “See what I mean? He’s never far from her side!” Eddie waved his arms around causing the group to break into tears laughing now. 

“Yeah well imagine when Buddie starts dating. They’ll beat Bobby for most attached to their significant other” Hen whispered to Chim, when everyone has calmed down. Chim smirked and subtly high fived his friend. The adults kept talking until Buck came barreling into the kitchen. 

“The kids are all hungry. They want to know when food will be served” Buck said breathlessly.

“You mean you were wondering?” Athena teased the youngest firefighter.

“Well..yes…but the kids are really hungry and I think Denny and Harry threatened to eat the couches if they didn’t get food soon.” Buck looked so genuinely nervous, Eddie had to give him a reassuring hug. 

“Alright. Tell the other kids that they can eat” Bobby, Athena, and Eddie laughed at the offended look on Buck’s face before he left the room. 

“Shall we all go and help these children with getting their food,” Hen asked. The other parents agreed and went to help their kids. 

After dinner, it was time to give everyone their presents. Chris kept looking between his dad and Buck anxiously throughout the whole thing. When all the kids had their presents, Christopher tugged on Eddie’s pants. He looked up at his father expectedly. Eddie dramatically sighed and asked Athena if she could help him with the present. 

“Huh?” Buck was confused by Eddie asking Athena for help. Usually Eddie would ask him. He shook it off and turned back to the rest of the group before he felt something heavy be placed on his lap. He looked down, saw a crate and then looked up at a smirking Eddie. “Uhm…what is this?

“Take the blanket off and look inside” was all Eddie said before sitting down next to Buck. 

“Uh okay” and Buck took the blanket off. He saw a small brown kitten and aww-ed. Buck gestured for Maddie to come over and see the kitten. 

“Aww it’s so cute. Eddie, you actually bought him a kitten?” 

“Well he reminded me of Buck.” Eddie shrugged. 

“And we all know he can’t say no to Buck” Hen muttered. Eddie blushed and he was glad that Buck was too preoccupied with the kitty so he didn’t notice that Eddie was agreeing with that statement. 

“Wait….did you buy him when you bought Woody?” Buck looked up at Eddie and Chris, who both nodded. 

“Who’s Woody? Jesus Christ! Are you guys building a family already? Before us?” Chim exclaimed. 

“Woody is a Papillon puppy that Chris and I adopted, yes when we adopted this angel for Buck. Chris has been addicted to Toy Story so naturally, we named our puppy Woody” Eddie shrugged.

“A puppy and a kitten. That’ll show you what it was like before you two became best friends” Bobby commented. 

“Daddy, can we go home please? I’m tired” Christopher whispered in Eddie’s ear. Eddie nodded and turned to say goodbye to everyone. 

“I’ll meet you guys at your house. I’m going to hang here for a bit longer. If you guys don’t mind” Buck looked nervously between Athena and Bobby. Athena got the feeling he still wasn’t okay since the rough year he’s had. The truck, embolism, the tsunami, and the lawsuit plus all the aftermaths of all that. 

“Of course we don’t mind. Besides, Bobby loves having his kid here with him.” Athena teased the two firefighters. 

“See you when you get home Bucky” Christopher gave Buck and side hug and let Eddie pick him up and leave the house. 

ECBDECBDECBDECBD

A few hours later, Buck parked outside of Eddie’s house when he realized what Christopher had said. Buck blushed and smiled a wide smile. But then when reality hit him, he frowned and became a sad little puppy again. He was in love with his best friend. His best friend, who couldn’t possibly actually love him back. 

“ _Oh god! What do I do? I don’t want to tell Eddie that I love him! This is a friendship I don’t want to ruin. Maybe he’ll take the kitty back! No! Not again! I can’t have another baby taken from me!_ ” Buck thought time himself. He didn’t notice that Eddie had seen that Buck was outside and had come outside. It wasn’t until Eddie knocked on the window, startling Buck, that Buck noticed. He quickly unlocked the doors and Eddie opened the driver’s door. 

“What are you doing out here? You could’ve come inside” Eddie said quietly. Buck nodded. 

“I know. I was just thinking about something.” Buck said as quietly. 

“Come inside with me. We can talk over a cup of hot cocoa. You look like you’re going to keel over soon” Eddie helped Buck out of his car. They walked slowly to the front door, which Eddie had to “lightly” kick open. Buck went to the kitchen table and sat down. Eddie went to the stovetop to make the hot cocoa. 

A few minutes later, Eddie came to the table with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Buck asked before blowing on the cocoa.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong.”

“Really? Because you’re holding your kitten in a string hold there,” Eddie pointed down at Buck’s lap where in fact the kitten was patting on his arms. Buck released and the kitten jumped down. He started playing with Woody’s ears. “What did you name him?”

“What’s the point of naming him if he’s going to be taken from me anyway?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you going to get rid of him once I bond with him?”

Eddie gave Buck a concerned, worried, and confused look. Buck started getting uncomfortable under that look. 

“No. I bought him for you so you’d have a companion when you’re at your own place. Plus I asked Bobby and he said that he can come with you to the station if you want. Bobby’s going to be making a cat pen for him. Why would you think I’m getting rid of a cat version of you?”

“My parents bought me a puppy once. Super cute and a great friend. But then one day, he disappeared while I was at school. I didn’t know what had happened until Maddie told me our parents had kicked it out. They kept doing that. Buying a pet and then kicking it out. It got to the point where I stopped caring for the animals. I knew they would be gone as soon as I got comfortable.” Buck started tearing up. 

“And you think I’ll do the same thing as those useless people you called parents? Buck, you deserve so much happiness and so many things. After all the shit you’ve been through, I figured a pet would be good for you. That kitten is all yours. I bought him for you and he will stay with you for a long time.” Eddie got up and gave his best friend a consoling hug. Buck collapsed into his arms. 

“I don’t why I always think the worst. I’m sorry Eddie” Buck cried into Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Shh, don’t apologize. It’s normal to sometimes overthink things. Yes, maybe it’s weird because you’re an adrenaline junkie who throws himself at situations that will most likely kill you. But this called being human.” Eddie said into Buck’s hair. 

“I’m still sorry Eddie. I’m so sorry.” 

“Buck, I love you so much but please shut up”

“You love me? As a friend, right?”

“Way more than a friend. Way more than I probably should but whatever.”

“I love you too, Eddie,” and Buck threw his arms around Eddie and kissed him hard on the mouth. Almost like if he didn’t, Eddie would disappear from his grasp and he’d wake up to an empty bed. Eddie kisses Buck back with so much passion, it caused Buck to tear up with happiness. 

“Well finally” came a small voice from the doorway. Both men turned and saw Christopher holding the kitten and Woody. 

“I’ve chosen a name” Buck said as he got up from the table. 

“So? What is it?” Eddie came up behind Buck and nibbles on his ear. Buck winked at Christopher before announcing…..

“Simba”

“Cartoon nerds! I love cartoon nerds” Eddie shook his head as Christopher and Buck broke into laughter. 

“That’s right. That’s why you can’t say you don’t love the names” Buck pecked Eddie’s cheek. 

“I really can’t. Wait does that mean I can call you Mufasa?” Buck groaned and fell onto to couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
